


Fancypants

by avislightwing



Series: Closer Than You'd Think [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Clothes, Dresses, Fluff, M/M, and unless you have him wearing at least this many layers, fashion - Freeform, here have a fluff, it's not a valid taako fashion, taako is a fashion disaster, the most ridiculous thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/pseuds/avislightwing
Summary: Kravitz and Taako get dressed up for a party. To say they have very different styles would be an understatement.





	Fancypants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshine/gifts).



> blame blueshine (@fantasysamsclub on tumblr) for this. is this enough layers on taako??? huh??? now you have to show me that chapter, HA

This was Taako’s party outfit, meticulously assembled over the course of about three hours:

  * Blue leggings that were definitely _not_ jeggings, no matter how many times Lup insisted they were;
  * His mauve fantasy Jared Leto skirt;
  * One of Magnus’s red lumberjack flannels tied around his waist;
  * A pair of shimmery heavy-knit leg warmers (a gift from Istus – Taako couldn’t tell if they were enchanted or not, but they were fucking rad, he deffo has the best goddess);
  * Four-inch teal-and-brown wedge sandals, because he wanted to be able to look his boyfriend in his weird red eyes and he just couldn’t do that in flats;
  * An off-white flowy peasant top with the ties left untied at the top because fuck that noise;
  * The Cloak of the Manta Ray;
  * The biggest scarf he’s ever seen, uneven and knitted in fourteen different colors, given to Kravitz by the Raven Queen and subsequently given to Taako by Kravitz;
  * The gold star earrings Angus got him for last Candlenights, because every time he wore them the kid got so excited he nearly fell over and it was funny;
  * The KrEbStAr, you know, just in case, and also because it was a fuckin’ fantastic-ass spellcasting focus, even if it wasn’t as flashy as the Raging Flaming Poisoning Sword of Doom, which he still needed to get back from Magnus now that he didn’t need it to stop an apocalypse;
  * His hat, natch.



“Krav!” Taako tapped on his Stone of Farspeech. “You done yet? Lup and Barry are probably on their way already!”

“Almost done, you can come in,” Kravitz’s voice said through the stone, a rift opening nearby nearly simultaneously.

Taako stepped through. Kravitz was sitting in his chair in front of a mirror, frowning critically at his reflection. “I was going to do something different with my hair,” he explained, tugging at one of his dreadlocks, “but I didn’t want to have to reform my physical construct again. So I’ve just been putting these in.” He showed Taako the little silver beads on the ends of his locs. “It took longer than I thought it would.”

Taako sighed, long and loud, and draped himself over the back of the chair and of Kravitz, partially. “Would it, uh, would it kill you to wear something over than black once in a while?” he complained. “You got those, all those perfectly good _scarves_ sitting over there –” he gestured at the colorful pile on a table in the corner “– and you never wear them, which frankly, my dude, is a crime against fashion.”

Kravitz grinned. “ _You’re_ a crime against fashion.” He turned to give Taako a quick kiss on the cheek, then stood up, smoothing down his –

“Didn’t know you were a dress kinda dude, Krav,” Taako blurted out.

Kravitz looked down at himself in perplexity. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you look great, _natch_ , but you’re always wearing, fuckin’, suits and shit. I’ve never even seen you in a _skirt_ before.” Taako looked his boyfriend up and down. He was wearing a black, floor-length, fantasy Victorian dress with ruffles down the sides and a collar at the top. He still looked like he’d just been to a funeral, but this definitely wasn’t his normal look.

“The suit’s my uniform,” Kravitz said, a delighted smile spreading across his face. “Wait, you thought I dressed in three-piece fantasy Armani suits all the time just because it was my favorite thing to wear?”

Taako pouted. “Well, what was I supposed to think?”

Kravitz laughed, wrapping Taako in a hug, heedless of messing up either of their Looks. “Sometime when we have more time, I’ll show you all my non-work funereal high fashion, okay? Now, what do you want to bet that Lup and Barry are going to show up wearing matching jeans?”

“No bets, my dude, they’re definitely going to,” Taako said. Something was still wrong, though. He had to think for a minute before it came to him in a wave of outrage. “Wait a minute, you’re wearing _heels_ , you asshole, you _know_ there’s no way I’m wearing anything more than four inches –”

Kravitz was still laughing as they both stepped through a rift back to Taako’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@birdiethebibliophile](birdiethebibliophile.tumblr.com)!


End file.
